1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilization control circuit for correcting a vibration-caused displacement of the optical axis, and an image pickup apparatus that includes said image stabilization control circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras and digital movie cameras (hereinafter generically referred to as digital cameras) have been widely used by general users. Various methods for correcting camera shake are proposed for users who are not familiar with how to handle the cameras properly and therefore are likely to encounter camera shake when taking pictures. Among those digital cameras available, there is one, mounted on a portable telephone, which serves as one of functions in the portable telephone and a certain type of them are so designed that the camera is held by one hand only. In such devices operated by a thumb in one hand, the camera shake is more likely to occur as compared with commonly used cameras held by two hands to take pictures.
The following method is in practical use today to correct such camera shake. That is, the optical axis is corrected by a vibration detecting element for detecting the vibration of a camera and a driver element that moves a lens position in such a direction as to cancel out the displacement caused by the vibration.